Man Across The Window
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Setiap malam, Tifa selalu memandang ke seberang jendela. Ia selalu menatap seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang menarik perhatian nya. Dan, ia bertemu dengan pria itu untuk pertama kali nya melalui pertemuan tak terduga. Note: OOC, Typo, AU. Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction or the picture in this ff cover image. Requested by mico-a
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction. All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Square Enix**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menatap keluar jendela apartemen nya sambil sesekali mengetik di depan laptop nya. Gadis itu duduk di atas sofa yang diletakkan di depan jendela dan membuka tirai nya lebar-lebar.

Perhatian gadis itu terpecah antara tugas presentasi kantor yang harus dipresentasikan besok pagi dan pemuda di seberang jendela itu.

"Hey, Tifa. Lagi-lagi kau termenung di depan jendela. Apa kau sedang menatap si 'pemuda di seberang jendela' itu ?" , sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahu membuyarkan fokus gadis itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu menutup tirai.

"Ti-tidak." , gadis itu menjawab dengan tergagap dan menatap teman sekamar sekaligus sahabatnya, Yuffie.

"Benarkah ? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu menatap jendela di malam hari, lho."

Tifa terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering menatap jendela. Sebetulnya, menatap ke arah jendela bukanlah hal yang disukainya, namun setiap malam ia selalu menemukan objek yang menarik perhatian nya di seberang jendela.

Sang 'objek' menarik bagi Tifa adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang selalu menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan setiap malam sambil sesekali merokok atau meminum sebotol minuman keras. Ekspresi wajah pria itu terlihat muram. Tifa tak tahu apa masalah di dalam kehidupan sang pria tak dikenal, namun ia sedikit penasaran akan siapa sosok sebenarnya dari pria itu.

Harus diakui, hal utama yang menarik atensi Tifa adalah penampilan pria itu yang terlihat menawan dengan wajah tampan. Ia penasaran apa hal yang membuat seorang pria yang begitu sempurna terlihat muram.

"Itu karena aku sedang mencari inspirasi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas kantor dan aku benar-benar stress."

Yuffie berdecak kesal mendengar Tifa yang terus menerus mengelak. Sebetulnya ia sudah tahu bila saat ini Tifa sedang mengagumi seorang pemuda yang sering dilihatnya setiap malam diseberang jendela. Tifa tak pernah mengatakan nya secara langsung, namun Yuffie adalah tipe orang yang tahu segalanya bahkan ketika orang itu berusaha merahasiakan nya.

"Hm… kudengar Aerith baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini dan tinggal di tower A yang berada di seberang tower kita. Bagaimana bila hari sabtu nanti kita mengunjungi nya ?"

Seketika, Tifa mengalihkan perhatian dan menatap Yuffie dengan antusias.

"Boleh saja. Bagaimana bila besok kita mengunjungi nya sepulang kerja ?"

Yuffie tersenyum penuh arti, terutama setelah melihat ekspresi Tifa yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat bersemangat dan antusias.

"Ok"

….*….

Keesokan hari nya, sepulang bekerja, Tifa dan Yuffie kembali ke apartemen nya setelah sebelumnya membeli sebuah jam dinding dan lukisan sebagai hadiah atas kepindahan Aerith.

Tifa dan Yuffie berjalan beriringan memasuki tower A. Seorang satpam berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen seolah menghadang Tifa dan Yuffie.

"Siapa yang ingin anda temui ?" , ucap satpam itu dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh dari kesan ramah.

"Aerith Gainsborough, kamar 1028. Kami berdua adalah teman nya, aku adalah Yuffie, sementara dia adalah Tifa" , Yuffie menjawab sambil menunjuk Tifa yang berdiri di samping nya.

"Sebentar, saya akan menghubungi nya terlebih dahulu."

Satpam itu meraih gagang telepon yang tergantung di dinding di samping pintu masuk apartemen, sementara pintu kaca terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berjalan keluar dari pintu itu.

Jantung Tifa berdebar seketika. Pandangan nya bertemu sejenak dengan tatapan pria itu, dan pria itu menatapnya sekilas dan mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya membentuk senyum tipis sebelum berlalu meninggalkan nya.

Tubuh Tifa seolah membatu seketika. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa sanggup menyapa atau setidaknya membalas senyuman pria itu.

Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan bila dilihat dari dekat. Pria itu memiliki iris aquamarine dan tatapan yang terlihat menawan sekaligus memancarkan setitik kesedihan. Pria itu memiliki hidung mancung serta bibir tipis kemerahan yang sangat indah. Otot lengan dan perut pria itu menyembul di balik t-shirt hitam yang dikenakan nya.

Tanpa sadar, Tifa terus menatap pria itu hingga pria itu meninggalkan tower dan kini bahkan sudah tak terlihat.

"Tifa.. ayo masuk. Satpam sudah mempersilahkan kita masuk." , ucap Yuffie sambil mengguncang tubuh Tifa. Namun, Tifa masih tak bergeming.

"Tifa Lockhart !", teriak Yuffie tepat di telinga Tifa.

Seketika, Tifa terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap Yuffie dengan tatapan binggung.

"Mengapa kau berteriak tepat di telinga ku ? Suara mu memekakan telinga, tahu" , keluh Tifa sambil menutup lubang telinga nya dengan jari untuk menghilangkan efek berdenging akibat teriakan Yuffie.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, namun kau mengacuhkanku." , balas Yuffie sambil memelotototi Tifa. "Sudahlah, cepat masuk."

Yuffie menarik tangan Tifa melewati pintu kaca. Satpam yang sejak tadi menahan pintu menatap Tifa dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Maaf." , ucap Tifa singkat dengan perasaan bersalah pada satpam itu.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, nona" , jawab satpam itu dengan keramahan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Yuffie dan Tifa melewati pintu dan menekan tombol naik pada lift. Tak lama kemudian, lift terbuka dan Yuffie masuk ke dalam lift bersama Tifa.

Yuffie menekan tombol angka 10 dan lift pun mulai bergerak naik. Tak ada seorangpun di dalam lift selain mereka berdua.

"Pria yang tadi lewat adalah pria yang selalu kau tatap di seberang jendela, kan ?" , ucap Yuffie sambil tersenyum menatap Tifa.

"Kurasa ya. Mereka memiliki rambut pirang yang sama. Dan sepertinya mereka seusia."

"Pria itu sangat tampan, tahu. Dan tadi dia tersenyum saat berjalan melewatimu."

"Tersenyum padaku ? Tak mungkin, Yuffie. Kurasa ia bahkan tidak sadar bila aku terus memperhatikan nya. Atau kalaupun ia menyadarinya, seharusnya ia merasa terganggu." , ucap Tifa dengan rasa tidak percaya yang menguasai diri nya.

"Aku serius. Kau ini benar-benar membuatku cemburu, tahu. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang sexy.", kali ini Yuffie terlihat benar-benar cemburu. Ia dapat merasakan bila Yuffie seolah mendukung nya untuk mendekati pria itu, atau setidaknya mencari tahu mengenai pria itu.

"Ah.. bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih ? Siapa namanya ? Aku tidak ingat."

"Vincent Valentine ?"

"Ya, itu maksudku. Aku yakin ia akan sedih bila ia tahu kau memuji pria lain seperti itu.", jawab Tifa sambil menata[ Yuffie yang seketika terlihat jengkel.

"Tidak mungkin, jangankan aku. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Lihat saja, bahkan rambut nya sama sekali tak terawat dan ia membiarkan nya tumbuh panjang seperti itu. Kurasa ia bahkan tak pernah memotong rambut nya." , keluh Yuffie sambil memonyongkan bibir.

Tifa hampir tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yuffie. Sebagai sahabat, ia sangat mengenal kepribadian Yuffie. Yuffie adalah seorang gadis centil yang lebih suka membicarakan pria-pria tampan dibanding kekasih nya sendiri.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya kekasih mu juga tampan, kok. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia adalah seorang anti sosial."

"Pria berambut pirang itu lebih tampan tahu. Dan aku yakin ia pasti memiliki banyak teman, baik dan perhatian. Tak seperti kekasihku itu. " , Yuffie menggembungkan pipi dengan jengkel. "Bodoh nya aku, kenapa dulu aku menerima saja saat ia menyatakan cinta, sih ?"

Tifa tak membalas perkataan Yuffie. Yuffie memang selalu mengeluhkan kekasih nya hampir setiap kali ia membahas soal kekasih nya. Sebetulnya, Tifa ingin menjawab keluhan Yuffie dengan pandangan pribadi nya. Namun, untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Yuffie. Ia masih mengingat pertemuan nyata dengan pria yang selalu ditatap nya setiap malam di jendela serta senyuman singkat pria itu.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Yuffie dan Tifa segera keluar serta berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Aerith.

"Aku mendukungmu bersama pria itu lho. Bagaimana bila kita menanyakan mengenai pria itu pada Aerith ?Mungkin saja dia kenal.", ujar Yuffie setelah mereka meninggalkan lift.

"Belum tentu. Lagipula bukankah Aerith baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini ? Aku malu menanyakan itu padanya."

"Bukankah jendela kamar pria itu berhadapan dengan jendela kamar kita ? Mungkin saja ia juga tinggal di lantai sepuluh seperti kita."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu akan kucoba menanyakan nya" , jawab Tifa tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran yang kini dirasakan nya.

….*….

Aerith membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Yuffie dan Tifa duduk di sofa putih yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian, Aerith kembali dengan membawakan nampan berisi tiga gelas air dan beberapa toples makanan kering.

Yuffie dan Tifa memberikan kado yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Tifa dan berkata, "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih, sebetulnya tidak perlu repot membawakan hadiah untukku.", ucap Aerith sambil memindahkan gelas dan toples ke atas meja.

Tifa berusaha memberanikan diri bertanya pada Aerith dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Um.. Aerith, boleh kah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Tanyakan saja. Sungkan sekali padaku."

"Uh.. I-itu.. a-apakah kau mengenal pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru ? Dia tinggal di tower seberang kamar kami." , Tifa berkata dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia dapat merasakan wajah nya memerah bagai kepiting rebus dan jantung nya berdebar sangat cepat.

Aerith mencoba mencerna perkataan Tifa dan mengingat sejenak. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jari dan berkata.

"Oh.. Iya aku kenal, nama nya Cloud Striffe. Ia juga belum lama pindah ke apartemen ini. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Setiap malam Tifa selalu menatap pria itu di seberang jendela. Dan tadi merupakan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Dan kau tahu, pria itu langsung tersenyum pada nya." , Yuffie berkata dengan antusias. "Benar-benar membuatku cemburu.. ck"

Aerith dan Tifa saling bertukar pandang dan menatap Yuffie. Yuffie sama sekali tidak berubah dibandingkan saat masih bersekolah dulu. Yuffie tetaplah seorang gadis yang cerewet dan hobi bergosip.

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik padanya, Tifa ?" , tanya Aerith sambil menatap wajahTifa yang kini memerah.

"T-tid-"

Ucapan Tifa terputus. Yuffie menyela ucapan Tifa.

"Ya, Tifa tertarik pada pria itu."

"Bagaimana bila aku memperkenalkanmu pada Cloud ? Aku memiliki nomor telepon nya bila kau mau. Namun, ia hampir tidak pernah mengangkat telepon.", ujar Aerith sambil membuka toples cookies dan memakan nya.

Wajah Tifa semakin memerah. Perlahan ia mengangukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana kepribadian pria itu ?", tanya Tifa. Ia terlihat lega berhasil mengekspresikan rasa penasaran yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hati nya.

"Menurutku dia cukup ramah. Namun ia pendiam dan penyendiri. Aku jarang melihatnya bersama orang lain selain beberapa orang teman pria nya."

"Apakah dia tinggal di lantai yang sama denganmu, Aerith ?"

"Ya. Dia tinggal di sebelah kamar ku."

"Beruntung sekali !" , pekik Yuffie dengan suara yang memekakan telinga. Tifa seketika menutup telinga nya.

"Kebetulan, aku ingin mengajak kalian pindah ke apartemen ini. Tadi nya, aku sepakat untuk menyewa apartemen ini bersama dengan dua temanku. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua dipindahtugaskan ke Rocket Town."

"Benarkah ? Boleh saja. Lagipula Tifa juga dapat bertemu dengan si 'pria di seberang jendela' kan ?" , Yuffie mengangguk dan mengiyakan tawaran Aerith.

"Tapi, kontrak apartemen kita baru akan selesai bulan depan, Yuffie."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan pindah ke tower ini, kau dapat bertemu dengan pria itu, kan ?"

Tifa terdiam. Ia terlanjur terlena akan kepuasan menatap pria itu dari kejauhan dan kini, ia merasa terlalu takut bila harus berhadapan dengan pria itu langsung.

"Aku khawatir bila pria itu berpikir aku adalah stalker.", ucap Tifa dengan khawatir.

"Yare... yare… kalau begitu kami akan pindah bulan depan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Aerith ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga boleh menginap bila kalian mau."

"Benarkah ? Arigato Gozaimasu.", Yuffie tersenyum pada Aerith. "Kalau begitu, malam ini kami menginap, ya ? Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana bila kalian menginap tiga malam ? Jadi, hari senin kalian baru kembali ke apartemen kalian ?"

"Arigato, Aerith", ucap Yuffie dan Tifa.

….*….

Keesokan hari nya, Tifa terbangun pukul enam pagi dan keluar dari kamar nya. Semalam, ia dan Yuffie kembali ke apartemen mereka serta mengambil pakaian-pakaian mereka.

Tifa berjalan ke depan kamar Yuffie dan Aerith serta membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip melalui celah pintu.

'Sepertinya mereka masih tertidur', batin Tifa sambil kembali menutup pintu.

Seperti biasa yang dilakukan nya setiap pagi, Tifa mengambil kantung sampah dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Aerith setelah menyelipkan kunci apartemen Aerith yang diletakkan di atas meja dapur ke dalam saku celana nya.

Tifa berjalan keluar dari tower menuju tempat penampungan sampah dan meletakkan kantung sampah yang sudah diikatnya dengan rapih.

Tifa berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan tempat penampungan sampah ketika mata nya kembali menangkap sosok pria yang berjalan mendekat sambil membawa kantung sampah.

Wajah Tifa kembali memerah, dan kali ini ia berusaha memalingkan wajah dari pria itu.

Pria itu meletakkan kantung sampah nya dan menatap Tifa. Jantung Tifa berdegup begitu kencang dan kini ia seolah dapat mendengar debaran jantung nya sendiri.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum tipis pada Tifa. Tifa mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian nya dan memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"K-kita bertemu lagi, ya ?", ucap Tifa pada pria berambut pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin.

Bagi Tifa, pria itu tetap terlihat tampan dengan celana training hitam dan kaos berwarna abu-abu. Bahkan, walau pria itu terlihat baru saja bangun tidur dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, ia tetap terlihat menawan.

"Ternyata, kau tinggal di tower ini ?" , ucap pria itu, untuk yang pertama kali nya pada Tifa.

Tifa semakin berdebar mendengar ucapan pria itu, walau sebetulnya itu hanya pertanyaan umum.

"Tidak. Aku menginap di apartemen teman ku."

"Oh. Bukankah kau wanita yang tinggal di tower seberang dengan jendela yang berhadapan dengan kamar ku ?"

Seketika, Tifa terkesiap. Wajah nya semakin memerah dan kini lidah nya terasa kelu. Ia merasa sangat malu setelah menyadari bila pria itu menyadari diri nya memerhatikan pria itu.

"B-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ?"

"Setiap malam kau selalu membuka jendela mu dan menatap keluar jendela. "

Diam-diam, Tifa menyembunyikan kelegaan yang terpancar di wajah nya. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya pria itu tidak menyadari bila ia selalu membuka jendela setiap malam dan menatap pria itu.

"Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan mendahului Tifa memasuki tower dan menuju lift. Tifa mengikuti pria itu karena ia juga ingin segera kembali ke kamar nya dan membersihkan tubuh nya.

Tifa masuk ke dalam lift ketika pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa penghuni apartemen yang juga ingin membuang sampah keluar dari lift. Tifa masuk ke dalam lift bersama pria itu dan lift pun tertutup.

Kini, hanya mereka berdua di dalam lift. Tifa memilih berdiri di pojok lift, sementara pria itu di dekat tombol lift.

"Maaf, bisakah tolong memencetkan tombol lantai sepuluh ?" , ucap Tifa pada pria itu.

Pria itu menoleh mendengar suara Tifa dan berkata, "Sudah"

Dan, mereka kembali terdiam seolah fokus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tifa hanya dapat menatap ke arah pria itu diam-diam, berusaha agar pria itu tak menyadari nya.

Lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh dan Tifa keluar dari lift itu dan berjalan di belakang pria itu. Pria itu terlihat tidak nyaman saat menyadari Tifa mengikutinya walaupun tidak menunjukkan nya secara eksplisit. Dan Tifa berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan walaupun ia menyadari bila pria itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar nya serta mengeluarkan kartu dan mengarahkan ke knop pintu kamar apartemen nya. Tifa terpaku menatap knop pintu kamar apartemen Aerith dan menyentuh kunci di dalam saku nya.

Ia meringis menyadari bahwa ia mengambil kunci –yang sama sekali tidak dapat dipakai untuk membuka pintu- yang salah. Ia tidak ingat bahwa seluruh tower di apartemen itu menggunakan kartu untuk membuka pintu.

Tifa menekan bel berkali-kali dan berdiri selama hampir setengah jam. Namun, tak seorangpun membukakan pintu. Tifa terduduk di lantai dan berharap Aerith atau Yuffie akan segera membukakan pintu.

Tifa menyesal telah meninggalkan ponsel nya di dalam kamar. Ia merasa tidak perlu membawa ponsel karena ia hanya akan keluar tidak lebih dari lima belas menit.

Tifa kembali menekan bel dan meringis. Apartemen nya memiliki system keamanan yang cukup tinggi dan ia khawatir bila sebentar lagi satpam akan mendatangi nya dan mengusir nya secara paksa.

Tifa baru saja memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seketika ia berdiri dan membuka mata nya.

Pria berambut pirang itu membuka pintu dan menepuk pundak Tifa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?."

Tifa seketika menatap pria itu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Namun aku salah mengambil kunci dan teman ku masih belum membukakan pintu. Aku juga meninggalkan ponsel ku di kamar. Aku menekan bel berkali-kali agar teman ku membukakan pintu."

"Masuklah"

"Eh ?"

"Masuklah ke dalam.", pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Tifa masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih" , Tifa masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang memerah.

Apartemen pria itu termasuk sederhana walaupun termasuk cukup mewah. Ya, sebetulnya tower A adalah tower termewah diantara semua tower di apartemen itu.

Ruangan apartemen pria itu sangat luas walaupun tidak terdapat banyak barang di dalam nya. Terdapat sofa dengan televisi layar datar 65 inci.

"Duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman.", pria itu mengantar Tifa untuk duduk di sofa.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar. Bolehkah aku meminjam telepon mu ?"

"Silahkan"

Tifa berjalan menuju telepon dan menelpon ke nomor telepon Aerith yang dihafal nya diluar kepala.

"Halo, Cloud. Ada apa ? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon" , terdengar suara Aerith yang masih mengantuk.

"Aerith, ini aku. Bisakah kau membukakan pintu untukku ? Aku lupa membawa kartu dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam."

"Tifa ? Sekarang kau berada di tempat Cloud ?"

"Ya, aku berada disana. Bisakah tolong bukakan pintu untukku."

"Ok", jawab Aerith sebelum menutup telepon.

"Terima kasih-" , ucap Tifa. Ia hampir saja menyebut nama pria itu, namun ia segera mengingat bila mereka bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri sama sekali.

"Siapa nama mu ?" , ucap pria itu seolah tahu bahwa Tifa tengah berharap bila pria itu akan menanyakan nama nya.

"Tifa Lockhart. Dan, siapa nama mu ?"

"Cloud Striffe."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." , Tifa kembali menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu.", pria itu membalas dengan menundukkan kepala

Tifa tersenyum tipis dan pria itu kembali tersenyum padanya. Pertemuan pertama nya dengan sang 'pria di seberang jendela' kemarin, dan perkenalan mereka hari ini membuatnya semakin penasaran akan kehidupan pria itu.

-**To be Continued-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks bwt yang udah baca fict ini. Sebetulnya ini fict pertama CloudxTifa, jadi maaf kalau Cloud, Tifa &amp; Yuffie OOC.<p>

Author buat fict ini karena request an temen author yang minta FF CloudxTifa & LightningxNoctis.

Fyi, fict ini ga akan lebih dari tiga chapter. Kemungkinan besar cuma dua chapter.

Oh ya, author sangat mengharapkan kritik & saran dari para readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa kembali ke kamar nya dan Aerith keluar dari kamar nya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Cloud yang membiatkan Tifa menumpang sementara di kamar nya sambil menunggu pintu dibukakan.

"Tifa, bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan Cloud ?"

"Ya, kami bertemu saat aku membuang sampah. Dan aku lupa bila pintu aoartemen mengunakan kartu sehingga harus menunggu di depan pintu dan menekan beli berkali-kali hingga pria itu membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk. Memalukan sekali.", keluh Tifa panjang lebar.

"Wah.. bagus sekali. Lain kali, sebaiknya kita membiarkan Tifa menunggu di luar agar pria itu membukakan pintu untuk nya."

"Hehe.. aku setuju dengan mu, Yuffie." , Aerith tersenyum.

"Tidak, ia malah akan berpikir aku sengaja melakukan nya, baka." , ucap Tifa dengan jengkel.

"Bagaimana bila pada tengah malam kita menyuruh Tifa keluar membeli makanan dan tak membukakan pintu untuk nya. Siapa tahu pria bernama Cloud itu akan membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Tifa tidur di apartemen nya." , Yuffie tersenyum kegirangan.

"Akan kupastikan untuk membawa ponsel dan dompet sebelum pergi. Bila kau melakukan nya, maka aku akan kembali ke apartemen ku.", jawab Tifa.

"Ah, Tifa. Aku sebetulnya malas membuang sampah, maka selama kau disini bisakah kau menggantikanku membuang sampah ?" , pinta Aerith sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di atas dada seolah memohon.

"Mengapa tidak Yuffie saja ?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku selalu kesulitan bangun pagi dan tidak akan bangun sebelum kau membangunkanku."

"Yare-yare… baiklah." , ucap Tifa dengan pasrah.

….*….

Aerith berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemen nya menuju minimarket yang terletak di lantai dasar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk nanti malam. Yuffie dan Tifa meminta untuk menonton film horror bersama-sama.

Aerith menutup pintu nya dan membawa dompet nya ketika Cloud membuka pintu dan hendak keluar dari kamar nya.

"Hai, Cloud" , sapa Aerith sambil memperbaiki pita rambut yang dipakai nya.

"Hai"

"Mau kemana ?" , Aerith memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi dengan Cloud walau ia tahu Cloud bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Minimarket. Kau ?"

"Sama. Aku juga ingin ke minimarket."

Cloud berjalan di samping Aerith menuju lift dan menunggu hingga pintu lift terbuka.

"Aerith, apakah gadis bernama Tifa Lockhart itu adalah teman mu ?"

Aerith mengangguk. Tidak biasa nya Cloud menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang sebetulnya tidak penting seperti ini. Sebetulnya, dapat dikatakan bila Aerith dan Cloud adalah teman dan Aerith cukup yakin bila pertanyaan Cloud saat ini hanyalah pengalih dari pertanyaan yang sebetulnya ingin ditanyakan.

"Tolong jangan katakan padanya, namun aku penasaran dengan gadis itu."

"Tentu saja. Memang nya kenapa ? Sepertinya kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah membicarakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain."

"Karena kau satu-satu nya orang yang kuketahui mengenal gadis itu. Gadis itu sering membuka jendela di malam hari dan melihat ke arah ruangan apartemen ku."

"Apakah kau merasa terganggu dengan Tifa ? Bila ya, maka aku dapat meminta nya untuk menghentikan nya."

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, aku malah ingin lebih mengenal gadis itu."

Aerith tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Tifa bila saat ini ia mendengar percakapan itu. Cloud menatap heran Aerith yang tersenyum sendiri,

Pintu lift terbuka dan Aerith masuk ke dalam lift bersama Cloud dan beberapa orang yang juga sedang menunggu lift.

"Cloud, apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami ? Nanti malam, aku Yuffie dan Tifa akan menonton film horror di apartemen ku. Kau mungkin bisa lebih mengenal Tifa."

"Bagaimana dengan kedua teman mu ? Apakah mereka tidak keberatan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bila kau merasa canggung, kau bisa mengajak teman mu juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi teman ku. Kapan kalian akan mulai menonton ?"

"Pukul tujuh malam."

"Ok"

Pintu lift terbuka dan Cloud serta Aerith berjalan menuju minimarket satu-satu nya yang terdapat di apartemen ini.

Minimarket itu cukup luas dan barang-barang yang dijual cukup terjangkau serta lengkap. Aerith berjalan menuju deretan makanan ringan dan mengambil biskuit, kripik kentang serta makanan lain nya. Aerith mengambil beberapa bungkus mi instan dan meletakkan nya ke dalam keranjang.

Aerith melirik Cloud sekilas. Ia tampak sedang mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang.

Berusaha untuk bersikap ramah, Aerith menghampiri Cloud dan berkata, "Cloud, aku kembali ke apartemen ku, ya."

Cloud mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Aerith yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

…..*….

Aerith berjalan menuju lift yang terbuka dan menekan tombol sepuluh. Kemudian, ia segera keluar dari kamar nya dan berjalan menuju kamar nya serta membuka pintu.

Tifa membukakan pintu pada Aerith dan membantu meletakkan kantung yang dibawa Aerith ke atas meja.

"Tifa, nanti malam Cloud dan teman-teman nya akan ikut menonton bersama kita." , ucap Aerith.

Tifa terdiam sesaat. Sementara Yuffie yang sedang duduk di sofa segera menghampiri Tifa dan Aerith dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman Cloud. Kuharap mereka juga tampan sepert Cloud." , Yuffie tersenyum membayangkan teman-teman Cloud.

"Bagaimana bila kekasihmu juga ikut datang, Yuffie ?", goda Aerith sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin. Cloud tidak mungkin mengenal pria suram seperti kekasihku. Kalaupun kenal, mana mungkin dia mau datang hanya untuk menonton film ?"

Tifa mengeluarkan mi instan dari dalam kantung belanjaan dan bertanya pada Aerith.

"Bolehkah aku memasak ini ?" , ucap Tifa sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan mi instan dan menunjukkan pada Aerith.

"Ah, kau ingin memasak makan malam, Tifa ?"

Tifa mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bila kita memasak yang lain saja. Sekaligus untuk makan malam Cloud dan teman-teman nya."

"Eh ? Mereka juga akan ikut makan malam ?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan nya, sih. Namun, mungkin saja mereka ingin mencicipi masakan mu, Tifa."

Tifa mengernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan Aerith yang terdengar aneh. Tidak biasanya Aerith meminta Tifa memasak, bahkan ketika ia sedang menginap di rumah Tifa sekalipun.

"Aku sudah lapar, Aerith. Bagaimana bila kita makan mi instan saja." , ucap Yuffie sambil meraih bungkusan mi instan lain nya dari dalam kantung.

"Tidak. Terlalu banyak makan mi instan tidak sehat." , Aerith menahan tangan Yuffie yang sedang memegang bungkusan mi instan. "Tifa, kau bisa menggunakan semua bahan makanan yang tersedia. Kami akan membantu mu."

Yuffie terlihat ingin protes, namun Aerith dengan cepat menarik tangan Yuffie menuju kamar tanpa menghiraukan Yuffie yang terlihat kesal.

Aerith membuka pintu dan menarik Yuffie ke dalam kamar serta menutup pintu dengan perlahan seolah membicarakan sesuatu. Sementara Tifa hanya memperhatikan mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang di rahasiakan mereka berdua.

Tifa membuka kulkas dan mendapati daging ayam dan sapi serta jamur segar yang berasal dari pegunungan Nibelheim. Di pantry, terdapat berbagai bahan makanan mulai dari tepung hingga bahan makanan yang tak terlalu lazim.

'Apa yang harus kubuat ?' , batin Tifa.

Tifa mulai merasa gugup, terutama karena Cloud dan teman-teman nya akan datang. Ia khawatir bila mereka tidak menyukai masakan buatan Tifa.

'Kuharap mereka menyukai masakanku' , ucap Tifa dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan jamur segar dan daging ayam dari lemari pendingin serta membawa nya ke wastafel untuk mencuci nya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Aerith dan Tifa keluar dari kamar masing-masing serta menghampiri Tifa yang kini sedang mengaduk sup krim jamur di dalam panci.

"Hey Tifa, apa yang kau masak untuk makan malam ? Aroma nya begitu menggoda, lho", ucap Yuffie sambil mengendus aroma sup.

"Sup krim jamur dan chicken schnitzel dengan kentang goreng dan saus jamur."

"Apakah kau sudah membersihkan ayam nya ?" , tanya Aerith sambil melirik ayam diatas piring.

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu mengaduk sup nya serta membuat saus jamur." , ucap Aerith sambil mendekatkan tangan ke sendok sup yang sedang dipegang Tifa.

"Aerith, biar aku saja yang mengaduk sup nya." , ucap Yuffie sambil berusaha meraih sendok sup.

"Tidak, nanti kau malah akan menghabiskan sup nya."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Goreng saja kentang yang sudah kukeluarkan dari lemari pendingin" , ucap Tifa sambil mengenakan sarung tangan plastic dan mulai memotong ayam dan membalurkan tepung.

"Baiklah , Yuffie meraih wajan penggorengan dan memanaskan minyak serta mulai menggoreng kentang sambil sesekali memakan kentang yang sudah digoreng nya.

….*….

Tepat pukul tujuh, bel kamar apartemen Aerith berbunyi. Tifa bergegas memakai tanktop hitam yang menutupi perut nya dan celana pendek berwarna hitam serta bergegas keluar dari kamar nya.

Tifa terkejut menatap tiga orang pria yang kini sudah berada di dalam apartemen Tifa dan duduk di sofa. Ketiga pria itu menatap ke arah Tifa.

Aerith meletakkan makan malam di atas meja makan dan tersenyum pada seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik yang merupakan kekasih nya. Sementara Yuffie terlihat jengkel.

"Hei Tifa !" , sapa seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik yang merupakan kekasih Aerith. Tifa sangat mengenali pria bernama yang merupakan kekasih Aerith itu, bahkan dapat dikatakan sebagai teman.

"Zack ? Kenapa kau berada disini ? Mengunjungi Aerith ?", Tifa bertanya sambil memicingkan mata menatap seorang pria berambut panjang yang duduk di dekat Cloud.

"Cloud mengundangku untuk menonton film di rumah Aerith. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak nya." , Zack terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Cloud.

"Kalian bertiga saling mengenal ?" , Tifa tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya dan menunjuk ketiga pria itu.

"Ya, kami adalah teman sekantor." , jawab Cloud.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Apakah kalian ingin makan malam ?" , ucap Yuffie dengan nada ceria.

"Ah ! Pas sekali, kami belum makan malam. " , Zack bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Cloud dan Vincent Valentine –yang merupakan kekasih Yuffie- berjalan mengikuti Zack menuju meja makan. Tifa berjalan menuju dapur dan memotong daging ayam serta meletakkan nya di piring. Ia membawakan piring-piring itu dengan tiga mangkuk sup krim jamur dan memberikan nya pada para pria.

Setelah itu, Tifa mengambil sepiring chicken schnitzel dan semangkuk krim sup untuk diri nya sendiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Meja makan di apartemen Aerith dapat menampung enam orang. Zack dan Aerith duduk bersebelahan, sementara Yuffie dan Vincent Valentine duduk berseberangan. Hanya tertinggal dua kursi bersebelahan yang berhadapan dengan Aerith dan Zack. Dan, salah satu kursi itu ditempati oleh Cloud yang berhadapan dengan Zack.

Dengan canggung, Tifa menghampiri Cloud dan menatap nya dengan wajah memerah.

"Cloud, bolehkah aku duduk di samping mu ?"

"Boleh."

Tifa meletakkan piring dan mangkuk sup nya di atas piring, sementara Aerith dan Yuffie kembali saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat makan" , ucap mereka semua.

Aerith mulai memakan sup krim jamur nya dan tersenyum puas.

"Ah, sup krim jamur nya lezat sekali, Tifa. "

"Ya. Chicken Schnitzel nya sangat garing dengan saus jamur yang lezat" , timpal Yuffie sambil mengunyah makanan.

Para pria terlihat menikmati makanan yang disajikan untuk mereka. Diam-diam, Tifa melirik ke arah Cloud yang duduk di samping nya dengan wajah merah padam.

Dari samping, Cloud terlihat semakin tampan bahkan walaupun saat sedang makan sekalipun. Ia terlihat anggun dan keren. Iris aquamarine nya bagaikan langit yang cerah.

"Masakan nya benar-benar lezat." , puji Cloud dan Zack. Sementara Vincent Valentine hanya ikut mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Cloud dan Zack.

"Tentu saja. Tifa memasak semua nya, lho" , ucap Yuffie dengan nada seolah sedang mempromosikan Tifa.

"Benarkah ? Pantas saja. Masakan Tifa memang sangat lezat. Aku pernah mencicipi nya sekali sewaktu camping di Mt. Corel." , ucap Zack sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Yuffie dan Aerith juga ikut membantu kok." , Tifa tersipu dan menolak pujian yang diberikan pada nya.

"Aku hanya mengaduk sup nya, sementara Yuffie hanya menggoreng kentang dan ayam. " , Aerith berusaha untuk mempromosikan Tifa pada Cloud.

Cloud tersenyum pada Tifa dan menatap langsung iris onyx Tifa, "Masakan mu sangat lezat. Kuharap aku dapat menyicipi nya lagi"

Tifa tersenyum malu-malu pada Cloud yang menatap nya.

"Masih terdapat beberapa sendok sup bila kalian ingin menambah" , tawar Aerith.

"Aku ingin tambah" , Yuffie menyodorkan mangkuk pada Aerith.

"Yuffie saja ?" , tanya Aerith sambil melirik para pria.

"Aku juga ingin menambah." , Zack tersenyum dan menyodorkan mangkuk sup nya pada Aerith serta menatap Cloud yang duduk di depan nya. "Kau juga ingin menambah kan, Cloud ? Tidak usah malu-malu, tambah saja."

"Aku juga ingin menambah, Aerith."

"Bagaimana bila nanti saja ? Kita menonton film sambil menikmati sup." , saran Tifa.

"Boleh saja." , ucap Zack. "Oh ya, kami membawakan beberapa makanan ringan dari supermarket. Bagaimana bila kita memakan nya bersama-sama saat menonton ?"

"Terima kasih, Zack." , ucap Aerith sambil menyentuh pundak Zack yang lebar dan kekar.

Tifa menatap Aerith dan Zack yang kini saling tersenyum dan memandang satu sama lain dengan jarak wajah yang kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter. Entah kenapa, ia malah berkhayal dan membayangkan ia akan mengalami nya dengan Cloud.

"Ehem.." , Yuffie dengan sengaja berdehem keras.

Zack dan Aerith terdiam kemudian saling menunduk malu, sementara Tifa dan Cloud mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan melanjutkan makan.

…..*….

Makan malam berakhir dan kini Tifa mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk sup dengan sup krim jamur yang tersisa serta meletakkan nya ke dalam mangkuk.

Tifa baru saja hendak mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk sup ketika Cloud berjalan ke arah dapur. Sekilas, Cloud terlihat kebingungan seolah mencari sesuatu.

Tifa menurunkan nampan yang hampir diangkat nya dan memanggil Cloud.

"Cloud, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur ?" , tanya Tifa sambil menatap Cloud.

Cloud yang merasa diperhatikan menyentuh bagian belakang rambut nya dan menatap Tifa dengan tatapan binggung.

"Dimana toilet ?"

"Toilet terdapat di pintu sebelah kiri, sementara kamar di sebelah kanan." , Tifa menunjuk ke arah dimana kamar yang dimaksud berada.

"Terima kasih." , ujar Cloud sambil menata[ mangkuk-mangkuk sup di atas nampan. "Itu sup yang tadi ?"

"Ya, aku akan mengantarkan nya ke meja."

"Biarkan aku yang membawa nya, Tifa."

Tifa menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat nampan itu dari meja dapur. Cloud meraih tangan nya menyentuh nampan itu.

"Tolong singkirkan tangan mu, Cloud." , ucap Tifa berusaha berkata sesopan mungkin.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa nya."

Tifa kembali menggelengkan kepala dengan serius.

"Bukankah kau ingin ke toilet ?"

"Tak apa, aku akan membawa nya ke meja dan pergi ke toilet sesudah nya."

"Tetap saja, kau adalah tamu di rumah ini. Aku tak seharusnya menyuruhmu membawakan nampan."

Cloud kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak apa-apa, Tifa."

Cloud kini sedikit menarik nampan itu dengan paksa dan Tifa menyerahkan nya sambil menundukkan kepala. Kini, mereka bahkan berdiri berhadapan dan Tifa dapat menghirup aroma parfum musk yang bercampur dengan aroma sup krim jamur.

"Terima kasih, Cloud. Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu."

Cloud mengangguk dan membawa nampan itu menuju sofa. Tifa berjalan di samping Cloud yang membawakan nampan.

"Tifa, dimanakah kau bekerja ?"

"Shinra Electric Company, bagaimana denganmu ?"

Cloud tersentak seketika. Ia seolah mematung sesaat, kemudian ekspresi wajah nya berubah cerah seketika.

"Aku juga bekerja disana. Namun, mengapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu ?"

Tifa tersenyum seketika. Ia tak menyadari bila selama ini Cloud bekerja di perusahaan yang sama walau mereka tak pernah bertemu. Ia tak menyangka bila sebetulnya ia dapat bertemu Cloud dengan mudah.

"Memang nya, kau bekerja di divisi apa, Cloud ?"

"SOLDIER. Dan kau ?", Cloud berusaha memasang ekspresi riang walau intonasi suara nya terdengar muram saat menyebut kata 'SOLDIER'.

Kini, Tifa mulai mengerti mengapa setiap malam Cloud terlihat muram dan menatap keluar jendela seolah berusaha melepaskan beban sejenak. Setiap anggota SOLDIER dituntut untuk memiliki kekuatan fisik dan kemampuan bertarung yang fantastis, namun SOLDIER juga dituntut untuk tidak 'membunuh' emosi dalam pekerjaan.

Seorang SOLDIER bertugas untuk mengamankan perusahaan Shinra Electric Company. SOLDIER dibagi menjadi tiga tingkat, dengan yang terendah tingkat tiga dan yang tertinggi tingkat satu. SOLDIER kelas satu bertugas menjadi body guard khusus jajaran tertinggi perusahaan Shinra.

Namun, tugas SOLDIER untuk mengamankan perusahaan sebetulnya hanyalah deskripsi umum dari tugas sesungguh nya seorang SOLDIER. Tidak salah bila seorang SOLDIER disebut bertugas mengamankan perusahaan, namun SOLDIER diharuskan mengamankan perusahaan dan menyingkirkan musuh-musuh Shinra dengan cara-cara kotor yang bahkan terlalu keji untuk diungkapkan. Dan, tentu saja Shinra sama sekali tak terjamah oleh hukum, karena SOLDIER selalu bekerja dengan rapih dan professional.

Tifa menatap dengan simpati pada Cloud. Tidaklah mengherankan bila seorang SOLDIER seperti nya terkadang mengalami tekanan akibat pekerjaan.

Tifa menepuk punggung Cloud pelan dan berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja bekerja sebagai SOLDIER ? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, kan ?"

Cloud mengangguk dengan wajah datar yang dipaksakan.

"Benarkah ? Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau mau bercerita padaku. Setiap malam kau menatap ke jendela dan terlihat begitu sedih. Aku merasa khawatir dan penasaran." , ujar Tifa sambil menatap Cloud. "Oh ya, aku bekerja di bagian keuangan"

Cloud terdiam, ia tak menjawab Tifa. Sementara Tifa sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan nya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan perasaan sejujurnya pada pria sebelum nya. Dan kini ia merasa bila ia sedang mendegradasikan harga diri nya sebagai wanita.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas mengenaiku. Bagaimana bila kau menceritakan mengenai dirimu ? Aku ingin mendengar nya", Cloud mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menatap Tifa.

"Aku ? Apa yang harus kuceritakan ? Kurasa tak ada hal yang spesial." , Tifa mengerutkan kening nya sambil berusaha berpikir.

"Kau bisa memilih untuk tidak menceritakan nya bila kau mau. Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Tidak, Cloud. Aku tidak masalah bila menceritakan nya padamu. Maka aku akan menceritakan nya."

Cloud tak menjawab dan menatap Tifa seolah menunggu Tifa mulai bercerita. Tifa menatap Cloud seolah berusaha memastikan bila Cloud benar-benar berkenan mendengarkan cerita Tifa. Dan Tifa tersenyum ketika mendapati Cloud yang menatap nya dengan antusias.

"Uh, jadi… aku tinggal sendirian. Aku adalah anak satu-satu nya di keluarga ku. Ibu ku meninggal saat aku berusia delapan tahun dan ayah ku meninggal saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tinggal sendirian dengan warisan kedua orang tua ku. Sekarang, aku tinggal bersama Yuffie yang merupakan teman ku sejak di sekolah menengah." , Tifa bercerita dengan ekspresi yang terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercerita mengenai keluarga nya dan ia merasa aneh dengan menceritakan nya.

Iris onyx Tifa terlihat sedikit redup ketika menceritakan ibu nya. Ia mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya, membentuk senyum simpul. Ya, sebuah senyuman ironis untuk diri nya sendiri.

Tifa masih ingat betapa sedih nya ia saat kembali ke rumah sepulang bermain bersama Cloud, seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan tetangga nya dahulu, dan ayah nya menyambut nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil berkata 'ibu mu sudah pergi dan ia takkan kembali.' .

Saat itu, Tifa masih percaya bahwa ibu nya hanya pergi ke gunung Nibel dan ia akan menemukan nya bila melewati gunung itu. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh khas seorang anak-anak, atau mungkin lebih tepat nya khayalan seseorang yang frustasi akan realita.

"Kau mengingatkanku akan teman masa kecil ku, Tifa. Kau terlihat begitu mirip dengan nya dan sesaat kupikir kau adalah dia,"

"Teman masa kecil mu ? Siapa nama nya ?"

"Siapa ya… aku tidak ingat. Yang pasti, ia tinggal di sebelah rumah ku."

Tifa tersentak. Ia teringat bila Cloud, sahabat masa kecil nya, memiliki rambut pirang walau ia tidak ingat jelas seperti apa wajah nya. Cloud yang dikenal nya telah pindah ke kota lain untuk bersekolah, dan ia tak lagi berkontak dengan nya.

Tifa baru saja akan menjawab ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar bersurai raven yang ditata mencuat bagaikan landak berjalan menuju dapur.

"Wah… wah… sepertinya kalian berdua sedang menikmati waktu romantis bersama, ya." , Zack meledek Tifa dan Cloud yang berdiri berhadapan.

Seketika Tifa dan Cloud tak lagi berdiri berhadapan. Mereka saling menghindari tatapan dan wajah mereka memerah.

Cloud membalikkan badan dan menatap Zack, sementara Tifa menggeleng dengan wajah memerah.

"Sup nya lama sekali dan aku sudah lapar. Makanya aku datang kesini. Maaf ya menganggu waktu romantis kalian." , Zack tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sedikit gigi nya.

"Maaf, aku akan segera mengantar nya ke meja." , Tifa menundukkan kepala dan mengambil nampan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan membawa nya" , suara Cloud meninggi dan ia berjalan menuju meja sambil membawa nampan.

Wajah Tifa kembali memerah sementara Zack tersenyum menatap Cloud dan Tifa bergantian.

Zack menepuk pundak Tifa dan berjalan beriringan dengan Tifa yang berjalan mengikuti Cloud.

"Tifa, maaf bila Cloud terkesan kasar. Namun sebetulnya ia adalah pria yang baik. Ia adalah tipe pria yang akan berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang disayangi nya" , ujar Zack, seolah menyadari keterkejutan Tifa akan sikap Cloud.

Tanpa disadari oleh Zack, Tifa tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Zack. Mungkin, ia dapat mencoba memahami Cloud dengan bertanya banyak hal pada Zack.

…..*….

Yuffie duduk di atas sofa di sambil menarik jubah yang dipakai kekasih nya. Wajah nya terlihat tegang sambil menatap ke layar televisi. Sementara Aerith juga fokus menatap televisi dan terlihat masih cukup berani untuk menonton adegan di film horror itu.

Langkah kaki Cloud yang berjalan mendekati ruangan terdengar dengan jelas. Seolah menambah nuansa horror di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Trak… terdengar suara sesuatu dibenturkan. Cloud meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kaca hingga menimbulkan suara benturan.

"Kyaaa !" , teriak Yuffie dengan suara keras. Vincent Valentine yang duduk di samping nya berusaha keras untuk tidak menutup telinga mendengar suara teriakan kekasih nya.

Aerith tersenyum menatap mangkuk berisi sup dihadapan nya. Tak lama kemudian Zack dan Tifa menghampiri ruangan.

"Mengagetkan sekali, sih. Kau membuat ku ketakutan, tahu" , ucap Yuffie dengan jengkel. "Cepat berikan sup nya padaku, aku sudah lapar. Lama sekali, deh"

"Maaf" , ucap Tifa pada Yuffie.

Aerith menatap mangkuk sup yang diberikan Cloud dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara Yuffie terkejut menatap mangkuk sup itu.

"Lho ? Kenapa kau yang membagikan sup, Cloud ?"

"Aku hanya membantu Tifa."

Yuffie seketika tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata pada Tifa seolah berniat menggoda nya dengan Cloud. Sementara Vincent Valentine hanya terdiam dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Cloud memberikan mangkuk sup.

Zack mengambil mangkuk sup nya di atas nampan dan duduk di samping Aerith.

Dengan refleks, Tifa duduk dan mengambil jarak dari Zack. Cloud mengambil salah satu mangkuk sup yang tersisa di nampan dan mengeluarkan nya untuk memisahkan sup milik nya dari mangkuk sup milik Tifa.

Tifa mengambil mangkuk sup dan menonton video yang diputar di televisi. Film itu menampilkan lima orang sahabat yang berlibur di sebuah hotel mewah dengan harga murah. Hotel itu sepi dan hanya terdapat beberapa pengunjung. Satu persatu kejadian aneh mulai menimpa lima orang sahabat itu dan mereka bergabung dengan pengunjung hotel lain nya untuk menyelesaikan misteri di hotel itu dan kabur dari hotel itu.

Dua menit berlalu dan kini terlihat seseorang yang sedang tidur dan sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati orang itu.

Tifa mulai merasa takut,namun ia memberanikan diri untuk tetap menatap layar televisi sambil mengeratkan kedua tangan nya yang tergenggam erar.

Bayangan hitam itu semakin mendekat dan tepat ketika wajah aktris pemeran film itu dengan bayangan hitam itu hanya terpaut beberapa cm, aktris itu terbangun dan menjerit.

"Kyaa !" , jerit Yuffie sambil memeluk kekasih nya. Sementara Aerith mulai menutup mata dan bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Zack.

Tifa memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tenang walau sebetulnya ia sangat takur. Ia fokus menikmati sup yang kini sedang dimakan nya. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mungkin memeluk Cloud.

Tanpa disadari Tifa, Cloud mengalihkan pandangan nya dari layar televisi serta menatap Tifa yang terlihat berusaha keras menahan rasa takut. Terbersit setitik keinginan dibenak Cloud untuk memeluk Tifa dan membiarkan Tifa menutup mata sambil menempelkan kepala di dada bidang milik Cloud, namun ia berusaha keras menahan keinginan yang merasuki diri nya.

Adegan berlanjut dan kini sang aktris berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar serta mengetuk dengan keras kamar teman nya yang berada di sebelah nya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Pintu terbuka dan aktris itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu serta melihat sesosok hantu dengan wajah menyeramkan yang membukakan pintu.

"Kyaaa !" , pekikan Yuffie kembali terdengar. Ia kembali memeluk kekasih nya dengan erat sementara Aerith memeluk Zack sambil menutup mata.

Tifa tersentak dan refleks menutup mata nya saat melihat wajah hantu itu. Ia berusaha meraih mangkuk sup nya dan menghabiskan nya.

Cloud mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap Tifa yang menurut nya aneh. Tidak da seorangpun yang malah menikmati sup hangat saat menonton film horror yang sedang menampilkan puncak dari nuansa horror yang ditawarkan film itu.

"Tifa, kau tidak takut ?" , bisik Cloud dengan pelan.

"Sebetulnya aku takut.", jawab Tifa sambil meletakkan kembali sendok sup yang sedang diangkat nya.

Cloud memeluk Tifa seketika dan berkata, "Kau pasti sangat takut, kan ? Peluk saja aku."

Tubuh Tifa seolah membeku. Ia tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup memberikan reaksi atas sikap Cloud yang terkesan mendadak.

Tifa sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Cloud dan hanya menatap Cloud dengan binggung. Selama ini, tak ada seorang pria –yang bukan kekasih nya- yang pernah memeluk nya seperti ini.

"Cloud ? Kau-" , ucapan Tifa terputus. Cloud segera melepas pelukan nya dan menundukkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, Tifa"

Cloud melepaskan pelukan nya dan menggeser tubuh nya mendekat ke arah Zack. Sementara Tifa mendekatkan tubuh nya ke pinggiran sofa dengan canggung.

…..*….

"Terima kasih atas undangan mu, Aerith.", ucap Vincent Valentine dengan ekspresi datar pada Aerith.

"Ya. Lain kali datanglah lagi ke apartemen ku. Yuffie dan Tifa juga akan pindah ke sini bulan depan.", ucap Aerith dengan ramah.

"Tentu saja"

Vincent Valentine berjalan menuju pintu dan melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari Yuffie.

"Jaga diri mu baik-baik, Yuffie" , Vincent Valentine mengelus dan mengacak rambut Yuffie sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya membentuk senyuman, sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah ditunjukkan nya pada siapapun selain Yuffie.

Sementara itu Aerith memeluk Zack di depan pintu sebelum Zack keluar. Tifa menatap Cloud yang berdiri sendirian dengan canggung. Baik Tifa dan Cloud tak memiliki siapapun untuk dipeluk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sekadar mengatakan hati-hati di jalan.

Tifa berusaha keras menahan diri nya yang menyuruh nya untuk mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan seperti Aerith ataupun Yuffie pada kekasih mereka.

"Kalian semua berhati-hatilah di jalan" , ucap Tifa dengan suara sedikit keras yang ditujukan kepada pria.

"Hey, rumah Cloud kan di sebelah ? Untuk apa mengucapkan berhati-hatilah di jalan ?" , ucap Zack sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. kalau begitu untuk kalian berdua." , Tifa mengoreksi kekeliruan nya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami." , ucap Cloud sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju apartemen nya yang berada di sebelah apartemen Aerith.

Tifa terus menatap Cloud hingga pintu kamar Cloud yang terbuka kini tertutup. Perlahan, pintu apartemen nya sendiripun tertutup dan Tifa mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu apartemen Cloud.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Tifa. Mungkinkah Cloud adalah sahabat masa kecil nya dulu ? Tifa mulai berharap bila Cloud adalah sahabat masa kecil nya.

**- To be continued-**

* * *

><p>Reply to reviews :<p>

* * *

><p>- mico98 : diusahaiin deh. maaf lama update nya. wkwk<br>- guest : ini udah di update.. maaf update nya lama & chapter ini ngebosenin


	3. Chapter 3

Lebih dari satu bulan berlalu dan kini akhirnya Tifa serta Yuffie pindah ke apartemen Aerith. Dan kini, Tifa serta Yuffie berniat mengadakan sejenis pesta untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka.

Belakangan ini Tifa semakin dekat dengan Cloud dan beberapa kali bertemu serta menghabiskan istirahat bersama di Shinra Company.

Saat ini, Tifa mematikan komputer dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen serta berjalan meninggalkan meja nya. Ia mematikan lampu ruangan kerja nya dan meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusuri lorong yang sepi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan seluruh pekerja yang berada di divisi yang sama dengan Tifa sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Tifa begitu fokus dengan pekerjaan nya hingga tak sadar bila waktu terus berlalu dan kini ia sendirian.

Tifa berusaha mempercepat langkah menuju lift. Suasana kantor yang hening dengan suara hak sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menambah kesan hening kantor itu. Tifa menekan tombol turun pada lift dan lift itu terbuka.

Dengan cepat, Tifa menekan tombol G dan menutup pintu lift sambil memandang sekeliling. Rasa takut mulai muncul di benak nya dan ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dengan membaca artikel melalui situs berita di ponsel nya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuh dan tiga orang pria berjalan masuk ke dalam lift. Tifa mengenali salah satu pria bersurai pirang yang sangat dikenali nya, sementara terdapat dua SOLDIER kelas satu bersurai raven dan silver yang berdiri di sudut lift.

"Tifa" , sapa pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Uh.. hei, Cloud" , jawab Tifa sambil menatap Cloud dengan binggung. Tidak biasa nya para SOLDIER berada di dalam gedung kantor, khusus nya bagi SOLDIER kelas atas seperti dua pria yang bersama dengan Cloud.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" , tanya Cloud sambil melirik jam. "Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang pukul lima sore ?"

"Ahaha.. aku terlalu asik bekerja hingga tidak sadar bila jam pulang sudah lama berlalu." , Tifa tertawa canggung menjawab pertanyaan Cloud. "Bagaimana dengan mu, Cloud ? Mengapa kau berada di kantor ?"

"Tuan Rufus memanggil kami untuk misi. Lalu, aku bersantai di ruangan SOLDIER sejenak." , jawab Cloud sambil menatap kedua pria yang tak biasanya menunjukkan atensi mereka pada pembicaraan orang lain.

Tifa menunduk pelan pada dua orang SOLDIER kelas satu yang berdiri di dekat tombol lift. Salah seorang pria itu terlihat mirip Zack, kekasih Aerith, hanya saja wajah nya terlihat lebih maskulin. Sementara, seorang pria lain nya berambut silver panjang dengan wajah yang lebih feminine dibandingkan pria di samping nya. Namun, meskipun pria itu terlihat feminine, namun sebetulnya ia adalah seorang jenderal perang hebat yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'The Great Sephiroth'.

"Tifa, bagaimana bila kau makan malam bersama ku dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah nya ?" , ucap Cloud secara tak terduga.

"Cloud, bukankah kau akan makan malam bersama kami ?" , tanya pria bersurai raven yang terlihat mirip Zack itu.

"Maaf, aku membatalkan nya, Angeal. Hari sudah cukup larut dan aku harus mengantar gadis ini pulang.", tolak Cloud dengan ekspresi yang terlihat serius.

"Bagaimana bila kau mengajak gadis ini untuk ikut makan malam bersama kami ?"

Cloud tak langsung mengiyakan ajakan Angeal. Ia menoleh ke arah Tifa seolah meminta persetujuan yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Tifa.

"Baiklah."

…..*…..

Kini, mereka berempat sudah berada di sebuah bar bernama Seventh Heaven yang terletak di sektor tujuh. Tifa berjalan memasuki bar itu dengan sedikit bernostalgia akan masa lalu nya sebagai gadis yang bekerja sambilan di bar itu.

Bar itu sama sekali tidak berubah bila dibandingkan saat Tifa masih bekerja di bar itu. Dan kini mereka berjalan menuju ruang karaoke.

Tanpa sadar, Tifa menarik pakaian Cloud dan menolak berjalan memasuki ruang karaoke. Sebagai mantan pelayan bar, ia tahu betul apa yang biasanya dilakukan para pria di dalam ruang karaoke.

Biasanya, para pria akan membawa pelacur dari luar bar dan membawa nya ke bar untuk berkaraoke sambil meminum minuman keras. Dan biasanya akan diakhiri dengan berhubungan intim atau setidak nya mabuk-mabukan dan melakukan hal yang kurang senonoh.

Tifa khawatir bila itu terjadi dan posisi nya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang lemah, ia mampu bertarung dan kekuatan yang dimiliki nya jauh diatas wanita pada umum nya. Namun, bila tiga orang pria dengan dua SOLDIER yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa melawan nya, maka ia akan kalah dengan sangat mudah.

"Kenapa ?", tanya Cloud sambil menatap Tifa dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya aku kembali. Aerith tiba-tiba saja menelponku dan aku harus segera pulang."

"Tunggu, Tifa." . Tifa berjalan cepat meninggalkan Cloud.

"Maaf, aku menunda makan malam bersama nya." , Cloud setengah berteriak sambil menolehkan kepala kepada dua pria yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan serta berlari mengejar Tifa yang sudah meninggalkan bar.

"Tifa ! Hey !", Cloud berteriak memanggil Tifa tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tifa menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah Cloud yang mengejar nya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi seperti ini, sih ?" , Cloud berkata dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Maaf. Hanya saja, aku terkejut kau mengajakku ke bar dan menyewa ruangan untuk karaoke. ", jawab Tifa dengan nada bersalah.

"Bar ? Karaoke ? Kami hanya makan malam, kan ?"

Tifa menggelengkan kepala berusaha menjelaskan maksud nya, namun ia terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan nya.

"Aku… khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." , Tifa berusaha keras menjelaskan. "Uh… maksudku ini adalah bar dan kalian menyewa VIP room untuk karaoke. Dan, aku merasa tidak enak."

Cloud seketika tertawa mendengar perkataan Tifa. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus surai raven Tifa dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja kami,setidaknya aku, tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Tifa menarik nafas lega. Ia bersyukur bila Cloud tidak akan melakukan hal negatif pada nya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan malam. Aku akan mengajakmu ke restaurant cepat saji di dekat apartemen."

"Terima kasih, Cloud. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Apakah kau tidak ingin kembali ke bar itu bersama dengan kedua teman mu ?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepala dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menggandeng Tifa.

"A-apa ?" , tanya Tifa dengan wajah memerah.

"Ini… aku… menggandengmu" , Cloud berusaha menatap Tifa dengan wajah merah dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Tifa perlahan mengulurkan tangan dan menyambut uluran tangan Cloud.

Cloud dan Tifa bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan melewati kerumunan orang di bawah cahaya lampu gedung yang berkerlap-kerlip. Cloud dan Tifa berjalan dalam hening sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah satu sama lain dan seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Umm… Cloud, maaf bila pertanyaanku menganggu. Namun, apakah kau pernah tinggal di Nibelheim ? Di samping rumah seorang gadis bersurai raven ?"

Seketika, Cloud terkejut dan menatap Tifa. Tifa membalas tatapan Cloud yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ya. Gadis itu adalah teman masa kecil ku. "

Tifa merasa sangat bahagia. Saat ini, jantung nya seolah ingin melonjak keluar. Dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Cloud.

"Apakah kau pindah dari Nibelheim untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota lain ?"

"Ya.", Cloud mengangguk. "Jangan-jangan, kau-"

Cloud tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Tifa menerjang tubuh Cloud hingga pria itu hampir terjungkal dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil menanggis.

"Cloud, ini aku, teman masa kecil mu. Apa kau ingat saat-saat kita memanjat sumur desa Nibelheim dan bermain disana ?" , ucap Tifa di sela-sela isakan nya.

Cloud tak dapat menahan perasaan bahagia sekaligus terharu yang dirasakan nya. Ia memeluk tubuh Tifa dengan erat dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata dan mengusap nya.

"Aku ingat. Dan, aku pun masih ingat saat di suatu malam kita berdua menatap bintang jatuh sambil mengucapkan impian."

Tifa seolah kembali ke dalam masa lalu nya. Ia terus memeluk Cloud dan melanjutkan perkataan Cloud.

"Saat itu kau mengatakan ingin menjadi SOLDIER dan menjadi jenderal perang yang hebat seperti Sephiroth, kan ? Sekarang, kau berhasil meraih setengah dari mimpi mu dan menjadi SOLDIER."

"Kau juga mengatakan ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan merawat anak-anak. Lalu, aku masih ingat saat kau menangis tengah malam di dekat sumur saat mengetahui bahwa ibu mu tidak akan pernah kembali."

Tifa terdiam dan ia semakin larut dalam isakan tangis nya. Cloud terus menerus mengelus kepala Tifa dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukan nya. Saat ini, ia pun merasa sesak dan ia ingin menangis bila saat ini tidak ada seorangpun di sekeliling nya.

Cloud telah lama menunggu Tifa dan hampir melupakan gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kembali muncul di hadapan nya. Dan, rasa cinta yang mulai pudar seketika kembali bersemi di hati pria itu.

"Tifa., selama ini aku menunggu mu. Kukira, selamanya aku takkan bertemu denganmu."

"Kemana saja kau selama ini ? Kau tak pernah kembali ke Nibelheim, dan akhirnya aku pun pindah dari desa itu."

"Banyak hal telah terjadi padaku. Saat aku mendapat misi ke desa itu, aku tak bertemu denganmu dan mendapati desa itu terbakar sesudahnya."

Seolah dirasuki sesuatu, jantung Tifa berdetak lebih cepat dan wajah nya memerah. Cloud yang saat ini berada dihadapan nya berbeda dengan Cloud si bocah desa yang merupakan sahabat masa kecil nya. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih maskulin dengan tubuh berotot hasil latihan keras serta suara yang berubah akibat pubertas.

Tifa seolah berhadapan dengan dua pria yang berbeda, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa asing. Sebaliknya, ia malah merasa sangat mengenal pria itu walau fakta nya mereka tak bertemu lebih dari satu dekade.

Perlahan, Tifa melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuh Cloud dan menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena telah melupakanmu, Tifa"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun tak mengenali mu bila kau tidak mengingatkan nya saat menonton bersama di apartemen Aerith."

Cloud terdiam sejenak, perlahan ia menyentuk kedua tangan Tifa dan menatap kedua iris Tifa.

"Tifa, apakah saat ini kau masih bermimpi menjadi ibu rumah tangga ?"

"Ya, masih."

"Maukah bila aku mewujudkan impian mu ?"

Wajah Tifa merona seketika. Ia tak menyangka bila Cloud akan mengucapkan hal ini pada nya.

"Ma-maksudmu ?"

Seketika, Cloud berlutut dengan satu kaki bagaikan ksatria di hadapan Tifa dan menyentuh kedua tangan nya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Tifa, maukah kau menikah dengan ku ?"

Tifa terdiam seketika. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendam nya pun meluap. Ia pernah bermimpi untuk suatu saat menikahi Cloud dan membangun keluarga bersama. Dan kini, mimpi itupun menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Tifa mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, aku bersedia menikah dengan mu, Cloud"

Cloud berdiri dan kembali memeluk Tifa dengan erat. Tak ada kata yang sanggup diucapkan untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan nya.

Cloud mendekati telinga Tifa dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Tifa."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin ini terkesan terburu-buru, namun aku mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Akupun juga mencintaimu, kaulah cinta pertama ku, Tifa."

Dan, mereka pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Di bawah sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka, mereka menyatakan cinta satu sama lain.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun berlalu dan kini Tifa telah menikahi Cloud serta tinggal bersama di apartemen Cloud. Sesuai keinginan Tifa, ia berhenti bekerja dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga sambil mengurus sebuah bar. Sementara, Cloud berhenti dari SOLDIER dan menjalankan bisnis jasa pengantaran barang.<p>

"Tifa, aku pulang !" , ucap Cloud ketika pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Selamat datang"

"Cloud ! Akhirnya kau pulang. Mana oleh-oleh untuk kami ?", terdengar suara teriakan dua orang anak yang berlari menyambut Cloud. Cloud mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi makanan ringan untuk kedua anak itu dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Sementara Tifa menutup pintu apartemen.

Tifa menghampiri kedua anak yang sedang mengobrol dengan Cloud dan tersenyum menatap mereka. Cloud bagaikan seorang figure ayah yang baik walau fakta nya pria itu tak pernah memiliki seorang ayah.

"Tifa, kenapa kau berdiri ? Ayo makan bersama-sama" , Cloud kini memandang Tifa.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan favorit kalian." , jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes.

….*….

Makan malam selesai dan Tifa membereskan meja serta membersihkan peralatan makan. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampiri nya.

"Tifa, biarkan aku membantumu membersihkan piring." , ucap Cloud sambil melirik apa yang dilakukan Tifa.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi selesai."

"Bagaimana dengan Denzel dan Marlene ?"

"Kedua anak itu sudah tidur."

Tifa mengangguk pelan dan mematikan kran air. Ia meletakkan piring di atas rak dan menatap Cloud.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai ku ?" , tanya Tifa.

Cloud mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Tifa yang terdengar aneh, "Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mencintai mu hingga akhir hayat ku ?"

"Aku tahu bila kau menginginkan keturunan. Dan kaupun tahu bila Denzel adalah anak adopsi, sementara Marlene adalah anak adopsi Barrett yang dititipkan pada kita. Sudah tiga tahun kita menikah dan aku khawatir tak mampu memberimu keturunan.", ucap Tifa sambil menundukkan kepala.

Cloud mengelus kepala Tifa perlahan dan memeluk nya serta menyandarkan kepala Tifa pada dada bidang nya.

"Bodoh, walau kau tak memberiku keturunan sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku bisa mendapatkan keturunan sebanyak yang ku mau, namun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis seperti mu."

Tifa membalas pelukan Cloud dan mereka kembali berpelukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan menuju jendela apartemen mereka, menatap langit sejenak seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Cloud, aku teringat saat pertama kali menatap jendela dan menemukanmu menatap jendela."

"Ya. Aku masih ingat, sejak itu aku selalu menemukanmu yang juga sedang menatap jendela setiap kali aku menggeser tirai dan menatap jendela."

Tifa tertawa dengan wajah memerah. Ia teringat betapa konyol diri nya yang sengaja membuka tirai jendela pada jam yang sama setiap hari.

"Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat kita berdua saling menatap jendela satu sama lain dan memikirkan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat itu."

"Dan saat ini, kau berada di sampingku dan menatap jendela bersama-sama."

Tifa tersenyum dan perlahan mendekati wajah nya ke arah wajah Cloud dan mengecup bibir pria yang telah menjadi suami nya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sang pria di seberang jendela."

"Aku juga mencintai mu, gadis di seberang jendela."

Dan, di depan jendela yang sama, Cloud dan Tifa kembali berciuman dengan mesra. Kini, tak ada lagi sang pria di seberang jendela, karena pria itu telah berada di sisi nya dan selalu bersama dengan nya.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p>Thanks udah ngebaca &amp; review fanfict ini. Maaf bila ending nya mengecewakan &amp; dipaksa.<p>

Author berharap dapat membuat fict yang lebih baik dari ini & mengharapkan kritik & saran.


End file.
